1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to a packing box of a portable device, in particular to a packing box of a portable device which is feasible for being manufactured as a head mounted display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the head mounted display has been developing as an image display for displaying virtual reality, and is able to be Wore on user's head. The applied field thereof becomes widely. The head mounted display shows the display components or a portable device such as a smart phone in front of the user's eyes via the manner of a glass or a helmet, and then the display components or the portable device project different virtual images towards the user's eyes so as to produce the image with 3D virtual reality.
In addition, the current packing box of :a portable device is various in terms of the aspects. Basically, it includes a box and an accommodating space for accommodating a portable device. However, the conventional packing box of a portable device is only provided with the buffering power for prevent the contents from being damaged and designed as a disposable merchandise. Consequently, it produces the amount of trash and is uneconomically to the resource consumption and the ecological environment.